seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/The Lost Kingdom
:Girls: noises :Tubarina: It’s catching up! :Barracuda: growling :Ester: seaweed In there! :Polvina: Can you see him? :Ester: No. :Tubarina: No! :Barracuda: gurgling :Polvina: Yes! :Ester: Split! :Barracuda: growling :Ester: Looking for me? :Tubarina: Or is it me? :Polvina: Or me? :Ester: Over here! :Tubarina: Here I am! :Polvina: No, here! :Barracuda: growling :Polvina: Is he gone? :Ester: For the moment. :Tubarina: sigh When will barracudas ever stop chasing us? :Polvina: When they stop being grumpy. :Ester: Which is never. :Tubarina: Why are they so grumpy? :Ester: If only there was a Barracuda Princess who could talk to them and find out why. :Tubarina: But there isn’t one. :Ester: I know. Why isn’t there one? :Tubarina: Because… hmm. Why isn’t there one, Polvina? :Polvina: I don’t know. :Tubarina: There has to be a reason. :Polvina: Then maybe we should find out. :Ester: And there’s no better time than right now! :Polvina: We should find something in all this. :land on table :Tubarina: So, what are we looking for? :Ester: We’ll know when we find it. :Polvina: Anything at all about the Barracuda Kingdom. :Ester: If there was a Barracuda Kingdom. :Tubarina: Oh, there was one! And a royal family, too! :Polvina: “Many years ago, they left on a journey…” :Ester: “…and never returned.” :Polvina: Why didn’t they return? :Tubarina: Um, well there’s no explanation. It’s a mystery. :Ester: If there was a royal family, there must have been a royal palace. :Tubarina: page Right on, Ester. Here it is! :Ester: Cool! A lost palace of a lost kingdom? We should go find it! :Polvina: scoffs The trouble with finding lost palaces i-i-is that they’re lost. :Tubarina: So? That just means we have to find a clue. Come with me. :Ester: Where to? :Polvina: Tubarina? :Ester: I think she went this way. :Polvina: book Look at this. :Ester: That’s amazing! Um, what is it? :Polvina: It’s the ancient language of the Barracuda Kingdom. :Ester: You should borrow this book. We could use it if we find the lost palace. :Polvina: Fat chance. We can’t even find Tubarina. :Tubarina: I’m over here! :Ester: What are you doing? :Tubarina: I told you, finding a clue. Look, picture it’s called a shimmelbud. My mother plants them. :Ester: And how does this help? :Tubarina: Well, have a look at the picture of the palace again. :Polvina: Shimmelbuds, everywhere! :Tubarina: They don’t grow naturally around here. :Ester: I get it! We find out where they do grow and that’s where the palace is! :Tubarina: Right! :Polvina: So, uh, where do they grow? :Tubarina: The Valley of Dusk. :Polvina: Uh, do we really want to go to a place called “The Valley of Dusk”? :Ester: To find a lost palace? You bet! :Polvina: Stop! There it is. The Valley of Dusk! From here on, we enter the unknown. The only thing to expect is the completely unexpected. Ester? Tubarina? :Ester: Come on! :Tubarina: Hurry up! :Polvina: Oh, I’m coming! :Ester: Look, shimmelbuds! :Tubarina: We’re in the right place! :Polvina: How big is this valley? :Ester: It can’t be that big. :Tubarina: We could find the palace any moment. It’s probably around those rocks. :Ester: How easy is this? :Polvina: pants So much for being easy. We’ve been swimming for over an hour! :Ester: Alright, I admit it. I was wrong. This valley is a lot bigger than I thought. :Tubarina: But… the palace has got to be somewhere. Maybe behind those rocks. :Polvina: Oh, that’s what you said twenty-five rocks ago! :Tubarina: Okay, so maybe twenty-six will be our lucky number. :Polvina: I don’t know about you two, but I-I need a break. :Ester: You said it! :Tubarina: Whoo, well, we didn’t find any palace behind the twenty-sixth rock. :Ester: Or the thirty-sixth! :Polvina: It’s like I said; if a lost palace was easy to find… :Ester: It wouldn’t be lost. We know. :Tubarina: gasp Get down! :Ester: What is it? :Tubarina: That’s what! :barracuda passes :Polvina: Where do you think he’s going? :Tubarina: Who cares, as long as he goes somewhere else! :Polvina: Wait a minute. We’re looking for the lost Barracuda Palace, right? :Ester + Tubarina: Right… :Polvina: So, who better to lead us to the Barracuda Palace than… :Ester: A barracuda! That’s brilliant, Polvina. :Tubarina: Come on. That fish could be going anywhere! :Polvina: Well, have you got any better ideas? :Tubarina: Not particularly. :Ester: Then let’s get after him! :Ester: Let’s not get too close. :Polvina: The last thing we want is for him to see us. :Girls: gasp :Ester: Will you look at that? :Polvina: I’ve never seen anything like it. :Tubarina: It’s fantastic! It’s gotta be it, doesn’t it? :Polvina: I-I-I guess so… I’m not sure. :Ester: We won’t find out by staying up here. :Ester: This is amazing! :Polvina: And there’s what we’re looking for! :Tubarina: Barracuda statues! :Ester: We found it! :Polvina: The lost palace of the Barracuda Kingdom! :Tubarina: Oh, this must be the throne. crumbles Ow! :Ester: It was the throne. :Polvina: Nobody’s sat on that for a long time. :Tubarina: Oh, these statues look so real. :Barracuda: growling :Tubarina: yelping :Ester: Barracuda! :Girls: swimming :Tubarina: Here we go again. :Ester: Do you still have that book on the barracuda language? :Polvina: In my pack. Why? :Ester: ‘Cause it looks like we’re gonna have to do some fast talking! :Barracuda: growling :Polvina: I don’t know what they’re saying, but it doesn’t sound friendly! :Ester: Let’s go! :Tubarina: Go where? :Ester: A-A-Anywhere but here! :Barracuda: growling :Polvina: Down there! :Ester: Oh, I don’t like the look of that… :Polvina: It’s either that, or stay here and take on the barracuda! :Barracuda: growling :Ester: yelps What are we waiting for? :Girls: swimming :Girls: door, grunting :Tubarina: Oh, we’re safe now. No way they’ll get through there! :Polvina: And no way we’ll get out, either. We’re trapped. :Ester: Unless we find another way out! :and Tubarina move things :Polvina: plaque Wait. :Tubarina: What is that? :Polvina: Some sort of message. :Tubarina: Saying what? :Polvina: Hopefully I can find out. book :Barracuda: banging on door :Ester: They found us! :Tubarina: Hurry it up, Polvina! :Polvina: I’ll only be a minute! :Tubarina: We don’t have a minute! :Ester: Tubarina, help me! Hurry, Polvina! :Polvina: I am! :Tubarina: Oh, we can’t hold them! :Polvina: I’ve done it! :Tubarina: Come on, we’ve got to move quickly! :Barracuda: banging on door :Ester: We’ll never find a way out! :Tubarina: We have to try! :Polvina: That’s what we’re looking for. :Barracuda: through door, growling :Girls: screaming :Polvina: Oh, it’s okay. It’s just a statue. :Tubarina: Hoo, it must be the head of that big one near the stairs. :Ester: Who cares? Let’s just get out of here. :Ester: We’re right back where we started! :Barracuda: growling :Tubarina: We’ll never get past them! :Polvina: We might, if we use this. :Ester: Are you sure? :Polvina: Uh, not really. :Tubarina: What if it doesn’t work? :Ester: Let’s not think about that. :Barracuda: growling :Ester: Barracuda! :Tubarina: We have something to show you. :Barracuda: growling :Polvina: plaque We found this! :Barracuda: then stop :Tubarina: Well, at least they’re interested. :Polvina: Read and you will know what you must do. :Barracuda: growling :Ester: What does it say? :Polvina: It says that the palace was destroyed by an earthquake, causing the royal family to flee. But if the palace is rebuilt, then the king and queen will return. :Barracuda: gurgling :Ester: Good work, Polvina. I think we’ve won. :Barracuda: growling :Polvina: Oh no! :Girls: Whoa! :barracuda drop them off at the cliff above :Tubarina: What was that all about? :Ester: There’s what! :Barracuda: and rebuilding :Polvina: They’re rebuilding the palace! :Barracuda: and rebuilding :Polvina: I’ve never seen barracuda so happy. :Ester: I’ve never seen them happy at all. :Tubarina: Do you think that rebuilding the palace will bring the king and queen back? :Polvina: I guess we won’t know until it’s finished, but I hope so. :Ester: We’ll have to come back and see. :Tubarina: Oh, there’s just one small problem with that. :Ester: What problem? :Tubarina: To come back means we first have to get home, but how do we get home? :Polvina: You’re right, Tubarina. :Ester: We don’t have a clue where to go. :Barracuda: gurgling :Tubarina: What does he want? :Barracuda: gurgling :Polvina: He wants us to follow him. :Barracuda: gurgling :Ester: He wants to show us the way out of the valley! :Barracuda: gurgling :Polvina: Goodbye, everyone! :Barracuda: gurgling :Ester: Good luck! :Tubarina: Come on, you two, before he changes his mind! :Ester: If the king and queen return, that means there’ll be a Barracuda Princess to play with! :Tubarina: How cool would that be! :Polvina: It would make the barracuda happy too. :Ester: I think they’re already happy. :Polvina: And when they’re happy, they’re not chasing us. :Tubarina: So I say, “Let the barracuda always be happy”. :Ester: You said it, Tubarina! :Polvina: You sure did! :Girls: laughing